Kiss My —!
by Cody-kun
Summary: "When I said 'kiss my a**,' I didn't mean it—ahh—literally!" Plotless NaruSasu PWP. Yaoi. ONESHOT.


**THIS IS A ONESHOT. The only reason it's listed as being incomplete is due to the fact that Fanfiction seems to crack down more harshly on 'completed' fics. There is no second part to this, nor will I be writing a second part for this. **

**Warnings: PWP, plotless smut, NARUSasu, little bit of roughness, gay boys doing the dirty, uhm...yeah. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

**No excuse for this aside from my recent writer's block on literally EVERY FUCKING STORY I'M WORKING ON and that I asked Daelyn for a prompt. Her prompt was 'kiss my ass.'**

***cackles* **

**I'm also working on an OroSasu oneshot right now. I don't even ship them?**

**I don't know.**

***throws smut at you guys***

**This is unbeta'd so I'm truly sorry for any stupid errors ;-; I'm tired and now it's time to go plop on the couch and watch netflix because sleepy!Cody is sleepy. **

* * *

"When I said 'kiss my ass,' I didn't mean it—ahh—literally!"

All Sasuke received in response to his choked whining was another harsh lick. His entire, writhing body tensed as he bit down the moan quickly clawing its way up his throat; he refused to give Naruto that satisfaction, not when they were in the middle of a fight.

Sasuke's grip on the cool marble counter tightened as another moan threatened to spill from his barely-open mouth, and he sunk his teeth into his bottom lip to stifle it. His boyfriend was an idiot—a complete and utter _idiot. _

He felt that insistent tongue force itself deeper as Naruto's mouth sucked around the twitching ring, and Sasuke's hips moved of their own accord, forcing his parted ass back farther, pushing against that wriggling muscle. He pressed his burning cheek against the countertop, rolling his hips as the fire in his stomach flared hotter with every passing second. He moaned brokenly, giving up any hope of being silent as his dripping cock was suddenly encased by a warm, talented hand that began to stroke him in time with the thrusts of that tongue. Overwhelmed by the pleasure he felt, Sasuke cried out again, this time nearly screaming as his thighs froze and his cock jumped. He was almost there; he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer.

Before he was allowed his completion, Naruto pulled away—his hand _and _tongue were both removed from their places pleasuring the trembling raven, and Sasuke practically snarled as he straightened up and whipped himself around.

"What the fuck, idoi—"

Sasuke was silenced by a pair of hot lips covering his own and a hand harshly tugging at a clump of his raven hair, forcing his mouth open. He moaned, wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck and threading his fingers through his golden tresses, pulling the blonde closer out of habit as his own mouth was ravished completely. Naruto's tongue slid against his own, causing soft, wet smacking sounds to echo through the kitchen.

Unexpectedly, Sasuke's head was jerked away and his pale neck was quickly exposed to Naruto's bared, elongated canines. They slowly ran over his flesh, but not enough to break skin; Sasuke shivered at every light grazing of Naruto's teeth, knowing they were sharp as razors during Naruto's heat.

"I-I'm leaving..." Sasuke choked, though he managed to keep his voice remarkably steady for the budding fear he felt.

"What was that, Sasuke?" Naruto murmured, his voice a deep, silky purr that vibrated deeply in his chest. Sasuke trembled, but gritted his teeth.

"I'm leaving tonight," Sasuke said, forcing away the slight waver. "I already told you—"

A breathless whine escaped him and his knees shook to the point of nearly buckling as Naruto fully sank his teeth into Sasuke's neck. The raven whimpered and pressed his hands against Naruto's bare chest for support, but soon stilled apart from the slow gaping of his lips at the throbbing sting; he was scared of worsening the injury if he jerked in any way. Naruto soon released the broken, bloodied flesh, smirking to himself in victory at Sasuke's silent submission.

"You're doing what, Sasuke?" Naruto dragged his tongue over the wound, Kyuubi purring inside him from the coppery taste.

"I-I'm...leaving..." Sasuke whimpered again as Naruto's fangs dragged against the split flesh; the teasing pressure was nearly maddening, and Sasuke did always have a bit of a pain fetish...

"No you're not, Sasuke," Naruto chuckled. "You're my mate, and I want you." He reached down, grabbing Sasuke's leaking cock with a loose fist. "And you're so hard..."

"B-But..." Sasuke jerked, rolling his hips against Naruto's teasing hand, "I'm supposed to m-meet Kakashi..."

"He can wait," Naruto murmured, lightly pressing his lips over the angry, bleeding marks on Sasuke's neck and giving a light suck. "I want you _now." _

"Like I said before—" Sasuke paused, trembling with pained arousal as Naruto lightly nipped his neck wound while stroking him leisurely, "—you can kiss my ass, Dobe," he gritted out through the stinging pain, to which Naruto only chuckled again.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Sh-Shut up."

"Or would you like something else there..."

Naruto's hands drifted to Sasuke's hips and he forced the raven onto the counter. Sasuke's head banged against the granite and he yelped from surprise more than pain, though that was blinding for a long, agonizing moment. He took a sharp breath through clenched teeth as a rough, calloused finger traced his slick entrance and tiny black spots danced in his vision from the rough impact against his skull.

He braced himself for the pressure he expected against his hole, but it never came—and though he'd never admit it aloud, he was rather disappointed.

"Naruto..."

"Do you want something?"

Sasuke growled, though that turned into another yelp as his bare ass was spanked; his pale flesh rippled from the sharp smack, giving Naruto a wonderful sight from his place below his dark-haired lover.

"Answer me, Sasuke."

"Fuck you," Sasuke gritted.

"I believe it's the other way around," Naruto said, unable to repress _another_ dark chuckle as his blue eyes flashed red. "At least, tonight it is."

"I'll make you pay for this, idiot," Sasuke hissed as his pale, slender legs were hoisted onto Naruto's tanned shoulders. He locked his knees around Naruto's neck, forcing the blonde closer, and gasped as he felt a clothed bulge rub against his bare crack. He mewled, his head thrown back and a blissful expression on his face as he grinded against it.

"Just hurry up," he choked.

Naruto groaned, but moved back just far enough to unbuckle his pants. At the sound of rustling fabric, Sasuke mewled again, his hole twitching as he waited to be filled. His lips parted as Naruto's cock nudged against his entrance, pushing in slightly and nearly breaking through the first ring of muscle, only to withdraw completely.

"Stop teasing me, you fucking idiot," Sasuke hissed, narrowing his hazy, coal eyes and gritting his teeth. He glared at Naruto, but the blonde just chuckled. Sasuke always did have a habit of getting bratty and impatient when he was horny—at least, more so than usual.

"But I thought you didn't want it?"

"Well I want it now, so fucking give it to me!" Sasuke hissed, forcing his hips backwards. His cock was so hard it slapped against his stomach from the action, and Naruto's lips stretched into a bigger grin.

"You're so hot and bothered," he murmured, his whiskered cheeks twitching with amusement.

"Says the demon in heat," Sasuke bit. "Just fuck me, dumbass."

"Alright, alright," Naruto said, unable to repress his rough laughter. He brought his fingers to Sasuke's lips, but the raven smacked them away, his upper lip curling into a sneer.

"I said _just fuck me."_

"You're going to bitch about being sore tomorrow."

"You're going to bitch about not having a dick after I fucking cut it off."

"Christ," Naruto sighed, his eyebrow curving into a blonde arch. "Okay."

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's ass, his sharper-than-usual nails digging into the pale globes, drawing a pleasured hiss from the raven's lips. Chuckling quietly to himself, Naruto jerked his hips forward and gyrated in a circular motion; the dripping head of his cock teased Sasuke's spasming entrance, but one more lustful glare from Sasuke was enough to make him slowly begin to push forward.

Sasuke swore under his breath and gripped the edge of the counter so tightly his fingers hurt as his tight ass stretched painfully around Naruto's thick cock; he tried to relax the best he could to lessen the pain, and held his breath as his legs trembled from the strain of staying silent. Naruto was by no means _small, _but Sasuke was the one who decided to be a needy bitch and he was damn well going to take it like a man.

"Hurt?"

"Fuck off."

Naruto grinned, then in one fluid movement he buried himself to the hilt, his balls smacking against Sasuke's pale ass from the harsh jolt. He froze for a moment to take a steadying breath; Sasuke was almost unbearably hot, and that, coupled with the tightness of taking him unprepared almost had Naruto cumming the second he thrust inside.

When Naruto finally regained control of himself and chanced a look at the eerily silent raven, a small trickle of bright blood was running down Sasuke's lip from where he bit too hard to keep himself silent. His eyes were menacing and shone with barely-concealed pain, but were so clouded by lust it was easy to tell he wasn't truly angry more than he was aroused.

"Move," he rasped, his voice wavering as stinging pulses continued to shoot up and down his spine.

With a lusty grin, Naruto pulled out slowly, reveling in the tightness pulsing around his cock, then slammed back inside. Sasuke didn't try to hold in his shout then, though it tapered off into an almost pitiful whimper when Naruto did it again, except more forcefully.

"N—Naruto!" he gasped, rocking his hips in time with Naruto's brutal, unrestrained thrusts as they picked up speed. Naruto and Sasuke never 'made love' when Naruto was in heat—they fucked. _Hard._

Sasuke's legs hooked tighter around Naruto's neck, his cries reaching an entirely new volume; self-consciousness flew out the window the moment Naruto struck his prostate, and he arched his back, pushing his ass closer to that huge cock fucking him so hard he couldn't think straight.

"Harder!" he cried, and a deep, husky chuckle left Naruto's lips as he yanked Sasuke's ass back in time with his thrusts. Sasuke screamed in breathless bursts, scalding-hot pleasure building faster than he had time to process.

Quickly, Naruto bent over, folding Sasuke's legs back so far they practically touched Sasuke's chest. One fell off of Naruto's shoulder, but neither was in any state to notice. Naruto's only goal was to fuck Sasuke as hard as he could, and he was doing a damn good job of it. Even if Sasuke wasn't screaming and begging to be fucked harder, Kyuubi wouldn't have had it any other way; he got _very _dominant during Naruto's heat.

"Are you gonna cum for me?" Naruto panted, pressing himself closer to the whining and whimpering mess beneath him.

"F-Fuck—" Sasuke's words caught in his throat as his orgasm seized him by complete surprise, washing over him in a huge, crushing wave that left him writhing and moaning incoherent variations of Naruto's name. Naruto felt Sasuke's cum splatter onto his bare chest, and growled as Sasuke's ass clamped down _hard_ around his cock.

"Shit," Naruto cursed as he dropped his head to Sasuke's chest, his arms trembling and hips slowing as he came. His fingers dug angry red crescents into Sasuke's ass, and the raven whined, still feeling small sparks of ecstasy as Naruto's cum shot deep inside him.

Their breathing was ragged and harsh as they fought to come down, but then a slight tick formed in Sasuke's eyebrow and he wedged his arms in between their sweaty bodies. He pushed at Naruto's cum and sweat-slickened chest incessantly, though he wouldn't have been surprised if Naruto fell asleep. It wouldn't be the first time it happened.

"I fucking hate you," Sasuke spat. "I'm late as hell and now I need to take a shower. I feel disgusting."

"We could always take one together..." Naruto mumbled. Sasuke's eyes widened as he felt _something_ stiffening inside his already-sore ass. Naruto dragged his head up and grinned, then leaned forward and licked off the small, drying trail of blood that had dribbled down Sasuke's chin before moving on to his bloody neck.

Oh, how Sasuke hated Naruto's heat.

* * *

**pointless things are nice sometimes**

**you know what else are nice?**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS ARE AWESOME**

***whispers* **

**reviewss~~~~**

***twitches violently then falls onto my couch***

**thank you for reading~ favorites are awesome, too c:**


End file.
